northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 115: Be Prepared! It's Christmas Time
Oracle 115: Be Prepared! It's Christmas Time (準備してください！ それはクリスマスの時間です Junbi shite kudasai! Sore wa kurisumasu no jikandesu) is the one hundred-fifteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As the battle between Armored Fighters and Chariots were on a ceasefire mode, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters had a time to celebrate Christmas with each other and also, their families and friends. Plot After the crisis ended in Hirakawa City, President Shinozaki lifted the State of Emergency in the said city. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, the evacuees were celebrated for the end of crisis in the city. Afterwards, they thanked God for saving them in danger. On the other hand, Anaira congratulated her fellow Armored Fighters, and also the SAF and army troops, for a job well done in their mission. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa got mad and punched the wall of the abandoned building. As he continues to punch, Emperor Ryuuen came in and asked him what's wrong. Mayor Akazawa said that he's mad that he's failed in his plan. Unknown to them, Triskaide and Archos secretly hid behind to observe their next plan. Back in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters came back after their mission. There they were thanked by the evacuees for saving the city from the Chariots. Anaira, on the other hand, said that she and her fellow Armored Fighters will do anything to save the city from the evildoers, and they will not let them to interfere everyone to celebrate Christmas along with their families. Irie, meanwhile, asked the evacuees if they were all worried for what will happen on Christmas day, and the evacuees said yes. Because of this, she decided to give some presents for them before they leave the network building to head back home. The next day, Christmas Eve, Irie told to Anaira and other Armored Fighters that everyone should participate in the Christmas Eve Party that will happen at night. Then the Armored Fighters felt excited about the announcement, but Hiroyo asked her if Kyoko and Hiroko will be invited. Irie said that she already sent them an invitation, but she doesn't know if they will attend the party. Alejandra, on the other hand, told to her fellow Armored Force Fighters to have a practice for their dance presentation later, and they were agreed. Anaira, meanwhile, told to her fellow Armored Fighters to be alert even they were celebrating Christmas because the Chariots were might be able to create an attack, which was Irie and other Armored Fighters agreed. In Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko told to Hiroko that she received an invitation from Irie that they were gonna attend the Christmas Eve Party that will happen in Hayashibara Mansion. She asked her if they were gonna attend the party or not, but Hiroko still undecided because of some commitments to be finish at a short period of time. In Hayashibara Mansion; Erika, Rigor, Mikoto, Aria, Fatima and Minori helped the housemaids to prepare for the Christmas Eve Party. Then Minori felt worried if the Chariots were might be able to attack, but Fatima said to her that she doesn't need to worry about because Anaira and other Armored Fighters will not let the Chariots interfere the celebration of Christmas, which was Erika and other agreed. Then Erika told Minori to don't forget to pray that it will not be happen. Meanwhile, Triskaide and Archos decided to head back to Chariot Empire Headquarters to continue their monitoring the situation. And they headed back afterwards. On the other hand, Emperor Ryuuen ordered Mateo and Mayor Akazawa to create an attack in Hirakawa City along with the Chariot Soldiers, and they were agreed. Then Mayor Akazawa told Mateo to follow Emperor Ryuuen's orders to accomplish the mission of the Chariot Empire immediately, and Mateo agreed. Also he said that this will be the first Christmas that the people in Hirakawa City to not to be celebrate because of their ongoing plan. In TransHead TV Media Center, Mashiro and Akiko came to the office. There they were asked by Anaira if they're going to attend the party tonight. Then Akiko said that they didn't sure if they were gonna attend, because they will prepare a feast for the Christmas Day midnight feast, which was Anaira understood. Moments later, she received a message that a group of Chariots appeared in Hoshikawa St. Because of this, she told them to head on to the location immediately. At the Hoshikawa City General Hospital, the female police officer asked Rie what will be her wish for Christmas. Then Rie said that she want to live a normal life together with her loved ones. Because of this, the female police officer asked her if she was one of her loved ones. Then Rie got blushed and asked her why, and the female police officer said that she was just asking. Rie said to her that she want to live a normal life along with her loved ones, including her, after her duty as an Armored Fighter. Afterwards, she asked her name since they didn't know each other. Then the female police officer introduced herself as Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka. Hitomi said to Rie about her Christmas wish that someday she want to live a normal life with her, which was Rie smiled and felt blushed. As they reached Hoshikawa St., Anaira, Mashiro and Akiko transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide and Archos found out that their fellow Chariots performing an attack unexpectedly. And Archos said that they were attacking unfairly. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Anaira said that the entire Hoshikawa St. was already cleared. At night in Hayashibara Mansion, everybody already prepared all the foods, gifts and stuff for the Christmas Eve Party. But Fatima found out that no one from Armored Fighters came, so she asked Anaira if she already called them to invite them. Anaira said that she already called them a while ago, but it seems that they weren't interested. Moments later, the other Armored Fighters finally came, and they were glad when they came in the party. Then Erika told everyone that the party has already started. As the clock strikes at midnight, everyone sat down on the dinner table to have a midnight feast. Then Erika said thanked everyone who participated in the party, and everyone thanked her back. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 95, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 20, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 50. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes